


Handle With Care

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Kink, Cutting, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Attraction, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex, Smut, Soft Start, Unlikely Pairing, mild Dom/Sub, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic.</p><p>Being misunderstood is something that can create a very unlikely relationship between two completely different individuals, or are they not so very different afterall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/gifts).



> German text will be immediately followed by English translation for your convenience ^_^

 

It was a lovely evening in Berlin, though there was an overcast area slightly to the west, a sure sign of rain later but for now it was glowing with a pink and orange sunset. A perfect night to visit a club and see if anyone he knew was lurking about, it seemed like forever ago since he was here. David Bowie stepped out of his house, for he had recently acquired one here, breathing in deeply of the warm, spring air and feeling really good. It always made him happy to visit Berlin, the place was a turning point in his life for the better, so it always lifted his spirits to come and stay for a while. He always got by quite easily, he knew the language like a second tongue and there were always plenty of friendly people around to make conversation with. Getting himself into some of the stricter clubs was a breeze, he only had to look up at the tall, muscular men blocking the door and they stepped aside without so much as a word exchanging between them.  
  
  
  
David had chosen this particular place because word had it that this was now the place to be if you were famous and wanted to be left alone, he wasn't looking to be alone but rather searching for anyone friendly he might know. Hanging out with mates was a good time to be had, so of course he would seek out a familiar face before wandering into a bar full of randoms and waiting to be approached by giddy fans. David sat at the bar and looked around, just leaning back with one elbow upon the counter and listening to the language that was beautiful to him for one or two reasons he kept closely guarded to his heart.  
  
  
  
"Kirsch & Coffee, Danke," David asked the bartender, who nodded and smiled at him before preparing to make him his order. David then cast his gaze around the club once more, his eyes meeting with those of someone familiar at last. He gave them a short nod and the other man lifted his chin in greeting, motioning with his head silently for David to come over and join him. David paid for his drink and stood up, making his way over to the table where Till Lindemann sat alone.  
  
  
  
"Hallo David!" Till greeted him, shaking hands with the British star, "Wie geht’s? How's it going?"  
  
  
  
David sat down and grinned at Till, setting down his drink.  
  
  
  
"Gar nicht schlecht, not too bad," David replied, giving his hand a bit of a shake to get the blood flowing again. Till had a strong grip, that was quite clear but David didn't mind.  
  
  
  
"Good to know," Till leaned back, regarding David with a friendly smile. They might have seemed like quite the unusual pair, but they had more in common than what might have met the eye at first glance.  
  
  
  
"Where's Richard this evening?" David asked of Till's close companion, glancing around.  
  
  
  
"Not up for it," replied Till, "he's caught some sort of bug, I made him soup and sent him to bed early. Should be right as rain in a day or so."  
  
  
  
"Too bad," David felt disappointed, it would have been nice to see Richard again, as well.  
  
  
  
They looked around as the music got louder and while David did enjoy a rave as much as the next guy, he was not so keen on sitting this close to the rather large speakers that vibrated and pulsed just a few feet away from the table. Noticing David's obvious discomfort, Till suggested they move to a quieter location and David readily agreed. Stepping out in the sudden chilly night air, David instinctively glanced up and saw no stars. Dark clouds had moved in quickly and there was a definite promise of rain being made, what a shame because he wasn't ready to pack it in and call it a night just yet.


	2. Subtle Invitations

"Shall we go back inside?" Till asked, also looking up at the ominous sky.  
  
  
  
"Nah.. " David screwed up his nose in defiance of the threatening downpour, "a little rain never killed anybody."  Till laughed, the deep, booming sound catching the attention of some passers by who smiled and snapped photos immediately.  
  
  
  
"Come to my place," Till invited David, "it's not far from here."  
  
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, "you can show me that new lick you've been boasting about on your guitar."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah.. " Till led the way and David followed him, walking side by side with the much taller man, "but you can't steal it." David laughed quietly.  
  
  
  
"You know me too well.. " David mused thoughtfully, "don't worry, I'll behave myself."  
  
  
  
"Why do I find that very hard to believe?" asked Till, eyeing David warily. David just laughed again and shrugged haplessly.  
  
  
  
"As I said," David replied cheekily, "you know me too well!"  
  
  
  
But really, Till didn't know David so well. He only really knew what any avid fan might have been able to dig up from old newspaper clippings and youtube interview videos online. They had only met once or twice before and that was only very briefly and among mutuals. This was quite possibly the first time they had actually spent any real time together, so getting to know each other a little better seemed to be on both of their agendas.  
  
  
  
"I'll show it to you anyway," Till said to David calmly, "and I will feed you, too."  
  
  
  
Till thought that David looked like he could use a few decent sized meals, compared to Till himself, David seemed slender and kind of fragile. But Till found that he rather enjoyed this about David, it was very alluring to him and he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks at the thought so he kept looking directly ahead. Till knew that David was very observant however and he had probably already noticed it but David was also a polite man and would have said nothing of it even if he had seen it.  
  
  
  
"Danke, thank you," David's eyes lit up, "I was actually getting quite hungry."


	3. Conversation Piece

They arrived at Till's house and as Till opened the front door, he thought of how fearless David was as an individual and how this wasn't the way he came across at all. Nobody who wasn't familiar with Till would ever agree to set foot in his house without some sort of guarantee of safety, verbal or otherwise. David looked around and Till shut the door, throwing his keys down onto the coffee table.  
  
  
  
"My guitar's upstairs," Till said with a gesture to the stairs as he began walking up them, "are you nervous?" David started up the stairs after him, his brow furrowing at the question.  
  
  
  
"Not at all," David responded casually, "why would I be nervous?"  
  
  
  
"Because I'm so big," Till answered him, though he was a little slimmer offstage, Till was clearly tall with a large, muscular frame.  
  
  
  
David knew all about onstage personas, he'd practically invented it, so he was not at all frightened of Till. He believed in getting to know a person for yourself first, rather than just take what is said about them or how they portrayed themselves to the media and to the public.  
  
  
  
"If I were worried you'd hurt me, Till," David reassured him, "I would not have come alone."  
  
  
  
Till nodded and smiled at David, showing him the room he was using to keep the band's equipment in when they weren't using it. David was not into the music they made a great deal, but he was keen to learn and borrow from just about anyone if he heard something he did like. He was a bit like a magpie, collecting bits of this and that, things that took his fancy or stood out to him in bold.  
  
  
  
Till picked up his guitar, strummed it a couple of times and they both winced until he tuned it.  
  
  
  
"I stumbled upon this lick by accident," Till boasted amusedly, "bumpy roads can be quite useful when you're playing guitar in the back of a van!"  
  
  
  
David laughed, it was probably not true but then he was guilty of making up such stories himself at times. As he listened, David also watched and in particular, he admired Till's hands. They were large and easily crushed his own in an overly eager handshake, giving the forgivable impression of a big, brutal man. Although somehow, David just got the feeling that those hands could be quite tender and the way Till handled his guitar only served to confirm this for David.  
  
  
  
Till looked at David when he was done and enjoyed the approving expression he got in return, he set down the guitar and led David back downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Do you have lyrics for it yet?" David wondered, following Till into the kitchen and seating himself at the counter, "what's for dinner?"  
  
  
  
"A couple of lines," Till confirmed, "I was thinking something hearty, perhaps.. "  David wasn't a big eater, but he didn't want to be impolite.  
  
  
  
"Sounds great," David enthused, "can you cook very well?"  
  
  
  
Till nodded and quickly got to work, throwing together something they could both enjoy without getting too full and heavy afterwards. It was a nice feeling for Till, to be taken at ground level and not simply assumed upon. He did enjoy being fearsome onstage but when he was just being himself, he found it sometimes difficult to talk to people because they would get nervous or keep their distance from him.  
  
  
  
David showed no such fear and Till was grateful for that, he would not have appreciated feeling so awkward in his own home. David was glad he had run into Till, this was someone he had been very curious about and indeed Till was much more interesting and complicated than what he allowed the public to discover. It was all about image and David understood it all too well, he'd been there himself many times before. Perhaps he was still there even today, for he was just as shy and secretive with his private and personal life as he always had been.


	4. The Night Is Still Young

They kept the dinner conversation light and amusing, swapping stories of backstage antics and eventually a few seedy confessions that led to them sitting on the sofa with a couple of lagers in hand, laughing until they had tears in their eyes. Till set down his empty bottle and shook his head, still grinning and wiping his eyes with his hands.  
  
  
  
"This is nice," David also set down his still half full bottle, "I really enjoyed myself, Till. It is getting late, though."  
  
  
  
"You're going already?" Till asked him, disappointed slightly, "we were just getting to know each other."  
  
  
  
"I can come around again," David offered, "now that I know where to find you." He stood up, as did Till.  
  
  
  
"Alright," Till agreed, "then I'll see you tomorrow, David."  
  
  
  
David hesitated and slowly gazed up at Till, chewing at his bottom lip. Till read him curiously and dared to place his hand on David's cheek and searched David's eyes inquisitively. David let his eyes close briefly, enjoying the feel of that big, strong hand so gently cupping his face. Encouraged, Till thumbed David's cheek and their eyes met as David looked up at him once more.  
  
  
  
"On the other hand," David spoke softly, his mouth twisting into a crooked smile, "walking home all by myself in the dark streets of Berlin does seem a little bit dangerous."  
  
  
  
"I figured you for a bit of a daredevil, though," Till teased him carefully, "so what do you want to do then?"  
  
  
  
David could take a jab here and there, he often made fun of himself and it was a good shield that he had used quite often to protect himself and keep from showing his vulnerable side. Till slowly let his hand slide from David's face, finding that David then caught his wrist and encouraged him to continue touching him. Till was fascinated by David and wouldn't pass up the offer to explore his body, so he stepped closer and heard David breathe in deeply through his nose.  
  
  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung? Are you okay?" Till asked quietly, unbuttoning David's shirt and slowly running his large hands over David's chest and abs. David's skin felt quite warm, despite the chill of the night and the thrill of fleshbumps (or goosebumps) that had suddenly decided to show up.  
  
  
  
"Ja," David breathed quietly, shrugging his shirt and Jacket to the floor and closing his eyes to enhance the feeling of those big, strong, muscular hands gliding over his hot, lithe body.  
  
  
  
"Hmm," Till hummed, watching his own hands as they caressed David's upper body, "so soft and slender."  
  
  
  
David blushed and averted his gaze, opening his eyes and slowly looking up at Till. Unsure of how this situation had developed so suddenly, David rested his hands upon Till's hips and pulled him as close as he could. Till's arms came around David, embracing him in what could only be described as a bear hug due to the size difference between them. Till enjoyed touching David's body, but he wondered also what it'd feel like to have David touching him in return. He withdrew and David stared up at him, a silent question within those strange eyes of his and Till nodded discreetly. Without another word, David followed Till into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Looking around the room, David found some curious objects but did not question them. Till was familiar with David's questionable past, so he was not ashamed to let his various kinks be known as his toys and blades lay carefully displayed about the place. Judgment was not on the cards tonight, only curiosity and strong urges of desire that simply could not be kept at bay for too much longer. Till threw off his shirt and caught David's attention back immediately, the musky male scent quickly arousing him as his gaze fell upon Till's well defined chest.  
  
  
  
"Herkommen," Till murmured softly, "come here.. "  


	5. Starting Softly

David approached the bed and Till parted his knees as he sat on the edge of it, allowing David to step between them. David put his arms carefully around Till's neck, feeling Till's hands come to rest on his hips again. A hesitant moment passed between them, but a silently mutual agreement decided against kissing and they drew apart from one another. Kisses on the mouth were for lovers, this was not the case between them. David lay down on the bed to recline against the pillows, then followed Till with his gaze as Till carefully straddled him.   
  
  
His heart raced as Till looked down at him with a smirk, leaning down to instead plant soft kisses on David's neck and chest. One of David's weakest spots was his neck, he loved it to be gripped gently but tightly and kisses upon it were always met with soft rumbles of pleasure from deep in the back of his throat. This did not go unnoticed as Till returned to planting kisses at David's neck some more, just to elicit further pleasure growls. David's hands were on Till's shoulders, pushing down firmly. Taking the hint, Till slowly trailed his kisses down to David's chest but the pressure on his shoulders did not cease here.  
  
  
Clearly David wanted him to continue on lower, but Till was keen to take his time and languidly suckled at David's left nipple. This caused David to arch his back and utter a vocal moan, his nipples were very sensitive and yet they were quite small but that didn't stop Till from moving to the right one and giving it a soft suckle next. David groaned louder, his fingernails now digging into Till's shoulders as he applied even more pressure to them. Till hummed and slowly licked at David's nipples, enjoying his vocals and gentle back arches for a little while longer. David felt his cock straining against his trousers, painfully aroused and needing to get it out of there.  
  
  
Till finally kissed down past David's navel, causing his ab muscles to tense up and make him shiver with anticipation of what was to come next. Till looked up at David, who opened his eyes now and stared intently back down at him. Till offered David a wry smile, his large hands hooking into the waistline of David's trousers and slowly dragging them down until they were at his ankles. David never really wore briefs nor boxers, so Till was surprised to find this out by being presented with David's erection the instant his pants slid down over it.   
  
  
David blushed a little, running his fingers through Till's hair encouragingly as the much larger male leaned down to nuzzle at and rub his cheek against David's cock. Till ran his own fingers through David's soft curls and fondled his balls gently, breathing in deeply of his freshly showered yet naturally musky scent. David watched with half closed eyes as Till then opened his mouth and took him in, David's eyes rolled shut and he moaned, grasping Till's hair tighter than before and giving it a sharp tug for good measure. Till grunted and began to suck and lick at David's cock, teasing precum from the tip and using it with his hands to slick over the rock hard member to make it slippery and wet.  
  
  
David cursed softly under his breath and his head fell back into the pillows, his eyes shut tight as Till continued sucking and licking his cock. Till cupped and fondled David's soft balls again, holding the heavy weights in his palm and just playing with them with his fingertips. Another expletive escaped David's parted lips, followed by several long, low groans of pleasure. His hands were now running through his own hair, pulling at it tightly as his toes curled and he tried hard not to come. Till sensed his closeness and intensified his administrations, determined to send him over the edge. David clenched his teeth hard, but as Till's free hand strayed up over his body to pinch and tease his nipple, his breath caught suddenly in his throat and he succumbed instantly.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. Fuck!"_ David moaned and swore, arching and shaking into release. Till drew back, David half rolled onto his side and Till continued to gently pump David's cock with his hand until it was spent, though Till was quick to notice that David's stamina allowed for him to be still semi erect; even after he had sat up to catch his breath. 


	6. Bleed For Me

Running his large hands over David's body was a luxury in itself for Till, he did not often get to touch someone with such a slender figure in this manner because people deemed him intimidating and some even thought his face alone looked downright scary. He couldn't help that, so he used it to his advantage onstage but coming out of that image to wind down and just be himself was a lot harder than he had ever imagined it'd be. With David, he didn't feel any of that awkwardness and was quickly comfortable around him in such a short amount of time. His body tingled with anticipation as David recovered and moved towards him, Till reached for a blade on the nightstand and gripped it in his hand.  
  
  
Hesitating, David's gaze met with Till's rather than falling upon the blade and Till noticed he wasn't at all nervous. David reached out and took the blade from Till's hand, examining it and running the smooth side of it over his own face slowly. Till couldn't take his eyes from the provocative gesture, though David was careful not to let it slip and cut himself. The knife was extremely sharp, Till lay back into the pillows and David turned around to straddle him. No stranger in the past to such games, David grabbed Till's jeans and sliced them swiftly off with the blade.  
  
  
Till's breath caught in his throat, his heart hammered in his broad chest but David was quick and clean and didn't even scratch him. Setting Till's erection free, David then straddled the larger man's chest and dragged out a blindfold from under the pillows. Fastening it around Till's head to cover his eyes, David ensured that the last thing Till saw was the sharp knife, glinting in the lamp light.  
  
  
"Wo Sie es wollen?" David breathed softly, "where do you want it?"  He silently placed the sharp blade back down onto the nightstand and took up a blunt one into his hand instead that was still sharp enough to cut but not too dangerously.  
  
  
"Meine arme," Till answered him, unable to see the swap and anxious about the vision of that dangerous blade slicing into his flesh, "my arms.. "  
  
  
David hummed quietly and leaned down, biting Till's collarbone to make it sting while he slashed quickly at Till's left arm. Till grunted and groaned deeply, deriving pleasure from the bite and the cut. There was a certain amount of trust for David not to cut him anywhere else, also he had to be careful not to cut too deeply or slice open a major vein by accident. That fear factor heightened the intensity of the pleasure for Till, making him so hard it hurt and that just made his deep groans louder still. David used his free hand to explore Till's body, not one to waste such an opportunity and Till reveled in the contrast between David's soft hand running over his muscles and the knife slashing at his arms every so often.  
  
  
Till gasped and groaned excitedly at each slash of the blade, a mixture of fear, pain and arousal in his tone that spurred David on. Keeping a watchful eye on Till and looking for his cues, David was very aware and alert to what was going on physically and he was easily able to give Till the pleasure pain without any actual real danger involved.  
  
  
When the coppery scent of blood reached both of them, David set down the knife and Till hissed as the cuts began to bleed a little and sting like all fuck. David removed the blindfold, leaning down to kiss and bite at Till's throat but much harder than Till had done to him. Till groaned and grasped David's upper arms tightly, only loosening his grip when David grunted in protest. David continued to mark Till with a painful love bite, eliciting groans and grunts of pleasure pain from him. David wriggled free of Till's grasp and although he desperately wanted for Till to hold him down and take him right there on the bed, he knew that it would take time to get to that point and he had to be patient.  
  
  
David took the ropes that hung from Till's bed and fastened them around the larger male's wrists, ensuring he couldn't escape from them while he moved down lower to caress and softly kiss at the muscles he found so irresistible to touch. Till watched him with interest and uttered soft moans of pleasure, still aching from the cuts on his arms and occasionally groaning at the pain they caused him. Till was enjoying the softness of David's hands and lips, the way he prodded and squeezed, exploring and touching everything he came across with tentative curiosity. He was in a lot of pain and David's attentive prodding was a sexy distraction to keep it from consuming his every thought.  
  
  
"Wie dieser ja!" Till groaned, "like this yes!"    
  
  
"You like that?" David purred softly, lowering his bites and kisses towards Till's throbbing and very erect cock. David was in his element now, if there was one thing he did like an artist in the bedroom, it was oral pleasure. He took a lot of pride in giving head, as well as eating out some nice, wet woman and he used his tongue to tantalize and tease Till's cock before taking it into his mouth and giving it some much needed sucking action. Till was instantly tensed up and moaning loudly, straining against the ropes and thrusting his hips sharply.  
  
  
David squeezed and massaged Till's inner thighs, pushing them apart and adjusting himself so that Till could see his face more clearly while he sucked the large, engorged member down into his throat quite expertly. Till groaned deep in his throat, unable to tear his gaze away as it fixated upon the sight down below. David slid his hand down to fondle and play with Till's balls, enjoying the moans and growls he received in response. Till twisted his wrist just so, easily slipping his hand out from the ropes and he ran his fingers through David's hair to encourage him. David moaned and his face flushed around Till's cock, his eyes rolling closed as Till gripped his hair tightly and gave it a sharp yank. Such a turn on for David, he almost came on the spot but managed to keep himself in control, taking Till's cock deeper down into his throat until he gagged.  
  
  
The clamping of David's reflex muscles around Till's cock made for a very pleasurable sensation, Till cried out and thrust gently as he felt himself coming to the edge of climax. David grasped the base of Till's cock and began to pump it quickly, deep throating him until Till clawed at his hair and exploded with a shout of various curse words in his native tongue. David concentrated and willingly gulped down Till's load, withdrawing when it had stopped completely and using his soft tongue to clean up anything he might have missed. Till groaned and fell back down into the pillows, sighing contentedly and breathing hard to catch his breath.  
  
  
David sidled up alongside him and Till threw his arm over the much thinner male, drawing him closer and letting David rest his cheek upon his broad chest. Twisting his other hand free of the ropes, Till put his arm over his forehead and exhaled long and loud. David's eyes slowly began to blink and eventually closed, the mixture of the late hour and the alcohol in his system making him more sleepy than he would have been normally. Till listened to his soft, deep breaths as David passed out and he smiled faintly to himself, stroking David's hair tenderly to encourage sleep. It was about half an hour later when Till finally closed his eyes as well, drifting into a deep slumber and dreaming of perhaps something more happening tomorrow night..


	7. Keeping Him Safe

The next morning, David shifted awake and opened his eyes slowly. He was encased by Till's arms, trapped like a teddy bear in the grip of a sleeping tot. Expert at wriggling free of such firm holds, it didn't take him long to squirm out of bed and wander off to locate the bathroom. He took a quick shower and emerged feeling more awake and ready for the day, so now it was time for coffee. David adjusted his pants, straightened his shirt and explored until he located the kitchen. He started the coffee machine up and heard the shower running again, indicating Till had woken up. While he waited, David returned to the bedroom and stripped the bed, changing the sheets and placing last night's evidence into the washing machine. A creature of habit, he liked to keep a clean house, even if it wasn't his. When Till made his way into the kitchen, David handed him a coffee and Till mumbled a tired thanks before they went and sat in the living room to drink their beverages in silence.  
  
  
"Do you know why they call it the crack of Dawn?" Till mumbled, rubbing his eyes and setting down his empty cup, "because you have to be cracked in the head to get up at this hour!"  David laughed softly, amusement glinting in his eyes as his teeth showed.   
  
  
"Habits," David shrugged, nursing his hot coffee and enjoying it languidly, "never could just sleep in."  Till grumbled something incoherent and they just sat and relaxed for a few more silent moments.   
  
  
"You want breakfast?" David suddenly asked.  
  
  
"Can you cook?" Till wondered.  
  
  
"I can burn water," David boasted cheekily, then he stood up, "trust me." He wandered off to the kitchen and Till sat there for a minute or two more, then he got up and anxiously followed David to make sure he didn't actually burn anything.   
  
  
Later, David was keen to get down to the shops and Till decided to accompany him. It wasn't every day that he got to see David and he decided that he quite liked his energy and enthusiasm, despite his mild hangover from last night's lagers. David disappeared into a store and Till looked up at the sign, furrowing his brow because it was an old record store and who even knew what vinyl was anymore?  Till hung back outside and lit up a cigarette, waiting for him for nearly an hour before David emerged with a bag hanging from his fingers.   
  
  
"You took your time!" Till complained.  
  
  
"Come on," David encouraged him, "my treat for lunch then."    
  
  
Till nodded and led the way to his favorite bar and grill, keen to have their lunch special but it was always really busy this time of the year and it was difficult to move inside without bumping into anybody. Till sat down in an empty booth, David eventually caught up and stood nearby, looking around curiously. He took a step to the side to get out of someone's way, but he bumped into another person and mumbled a short apology to them. The guy spun around and sized him up, not taking the apology at all.   
  
  
"Watch it!" the guy snapped. David looked at him surprised, but the guy looked pissed off and not about to just walk away from the sudden confrontation.  
  
  
"Listen mate, I said sorry, alright?" David spoke to him firmly, he was not one to enjoy a fight but he wouldn't just back down when he was in the right.  
  
  
"You wanna make something of it?" asked the guy, becoming bolder as two other guys flanked him and cracked their knuckles.   
  
  
David lifted his chin and it was at this point where Till slowly rose up from his seat, reaching his full height. He stood behind David and folded his arms, glowering down at the three guys intimidatingly. They suddenly lost their nerve and backed away, exiting the building quickly. Till smirked and sat down again, leaving David a little confused because he hadn't seen Till stand up in the first place.  
  
  
"You sure showed them!" Till said casually, picking up the menu as David scooted into the seat across from him. David shook out his jacket a little and straightened his back, looking quite pleased with himself and Till could not keep a straight face if he tried.  
  
  
It was an interesting day and by that afternoon, Till was unsure as to where David got his energy levels from. He slumped down onto his sofa, exhausted from all that wandering around. David had taken his things home and promised to drop by again a bit later on, so Till settled down to take a snooze before thinking about what to have for dinner.   



	8. Rob Me Of My Senses

Some time later, Till was upstairs with his guitar and a full stomach. He was waiting for David and decided to do something constructive with his time, rather than just sit around peeking out of the window every five minutes. The sound of someone knocking at his front door went unnoticed for a few moments, until he set his guitar down and finally heard it. David was standing there waiting to be let in when Till opened the door, they greeted each other and Till invited David inside.  
  
  
"Apparently there was a real cracker of a storm last night!" David informed Till, making his way over to the fireplace.  
  
  
"Damn," Till walked in after him, "I didn't hear a thing!" Till enjoyed storms and would have loved to have watched it, but it must have happened in the small hours of very early morning.  
  
  
"I heard you playing," David remarked, "that was an interesting riff."  Till smiled at him.  
  
  
"I've been holding onto it for a while now," Till admitted, "but I haven't quite found the right words to go along with it yet."  
  
  
"Ah, it'll come to you when you least expect it," David mused.  
  
  
"A bit like you then.. " Till spoke quietly, catching David's gaze and touching his face invitingly. David curled his fingers around Till's wrist and gave his palm a soft kiss, his eyes never leaving Till's. Neither of them really had any intentions of following up from last night's scene, but they felt so drawn to one another and the desire was quickly heating up between them.  
  
  
"Are you cock teasing me now?" Till asked him firmly.  
  
  
"Not at all," David replied softly, "I can't stay away, Till.. " His gaze dropped to Till's pants, which already tented with his straining erection and David instinctively licked his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about Till all afternoon, it was very difficult for him to concentrate on anything. David had only planned to drop by and have a few beers with Till as they had planned earlier, but his desires and painfully erect member had other ideas.  
  
  
David was still holding firmly onto Till's wrist, he gripped it a little tighter and began walking to the bedroom. Till offered no resistance, keen to have more intimate contact with David's lithe, slender body and hold it close to his much larger, more masculine self. Stepping over the threshold and into the bedroom, both men felt willing and keen to get started. Till began by grasping David's throat firmly, but not hard enough to cause him any distress. David was instantly submissive to the gesture and moaned softly in the back of his throat, needing to feel those big, strong hands claiming him possessively.  
  
  
Till became quickly aroused by the slightly higher pitch of David's soft moan, usually his moans were long, low and deep but this one was filled with need and wanting. Shoving David's jacket to the floor, Till leaned down and took in a deep breath through his nose very close to David's neck. David shivered pleasurably and tensed up, uttering the familiar low moan of desire as his eyes rolled closed and a hot flush crept up into his face.  
  
  
_"Bitte,"_ David spoke in an almost begging tone, _"please.. "_ Till murmured something unintelligible against David's throat, his lips tickling the soft flesh there and his breath sending more shivers down David's spine. He let his hand slide down from David's neck and ran it firmly over his chest, sneaking it up underneath the garment and seeking to finger and pinch at David's sensitive nipples with his fingertips.  
  
  
_"Huhh!"_ David groaned, his face growing hotter still, _"ohh baby,_ _uhh!"_ Till growled into David's ear and David felt his knees turn weak, he did not enjoy being teased but Till did it so well and he found himself not wanting it to stop. Till started teasing his other hand into David's hair, entwining his fingers among the golden brown locks and pulling at it tightly. David sucked in a sharp hiss and groaned a pleading sound that indicated his pleasure, Till stroked down between David's thighs and his own cock throbbed at finding the incredibly hard bulge there.  
  
  
David's submissive behavior was enough to inform Till of what he wanted to occur, Till pulled him carefully to the bed and pushed David down onto it gently. David slowly took off his clothes, as did Till and they embraced for a moment to breathe deeply of one another's scent. Till was feeling so relaxed to have David's body firmly in his grasp once more, it was a comforting sensation that had really helped him to get to sleep last night. Likewise, David had been able to fall asleep much quicker than normal because he felt so safe and secure wrapped up in Till's muscular arms. If this were an established relationship, it could have definitely worked out between them.  
  
  
Till sized David up as they drew back, it would be far too awkward to take him from behind due to the size difference between them. So he had to give their position some thought, he wanted to make sure David was comfortable and therefore eager to come back for more in the future. David seemed to guess what he was thinking and he lay down on his back, Till followed his lead and knelt down onto his knees. Lubricant was definitely required now, so Till grabbed the bottle upon his nightstand and used it generously on both himself and David.  
  
  
David groaned in anticipation, feeling the slickness of Till's fingers as he slipped them partially inside of his ass. Till then ran his hands over David's chest and thrilled at the soft moans and pleading sounds David uttered, curious at the way his chest was rapidly rising and falling. David clearly wanted it bad, so aroused that he was quite hot in the face and his body was unable to stop writhing ever so slightly with impatience.  
  
  
"Ssoo ssexy.. " Till breathed provocatively, causing goosebumps to form over David's flesh, _"mmm.. "_   Till leaned down and took David's nipple into his mouth, suckling it and kissing it languidly. David hissed and cursed under his breath, arching his back and clawing at the sheets. This wasn't going to be a quick fuck as perhaps might have been intended, sensuality was all part of the experience and Till enjoyed giving the experience as much as David enjoyed receiving it.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. Ohh fuck.. Yess.. "_ David arched his back again, as Till suckled the other nipple while pinching and gently rolling the other one between his thumb and finger, _"hnnh.. uhh!"_   Incredibly aroused by this point, Till carefully positioned himself over David and held his thighs from underneath. This way, he would easily be able to fuck David's ass and also enjoy the best strokes of this position. David was permissive and relenting, his soft groans and eager growls encouraging Till to go on. Till thrust himself into David's ass, pausing momentarily for David to relax.  
  
  
It was going to be uncomfortable until David could adjust to the size, but perhaps it wasn't so difficult for him because of his past experiences with Lou Reed. This alone helped David to have the expereince and knowledge of what to do and he was able to overcome the issue quite quickly. Soon, Till's cock was gliding in and out of David smoothly and David's head was thrown back in pleasure. Till had a firm hold on David's thighs, keeping him steady and holding him in place. David reached up and grasped onto the bars of the headboard, holding on as Till thrust in deeper and deeper. Till fucked him harder and David pleaded for him to do it harder still, keen to feel Till's balls slapping against his flesh.  
  
  
Till gave a final, solid grunt and a firm push, David thrust at the same time and screamed loudly in pleasure as Till was buried as deeply inside of him as he could possibly go. Taking long, firm strokes in and out of David, Till breathed heavily and moaned as he was also lost in the throes of ecstasy. He would nearly pull out and hear David's deep, throaty whine and then ram himself hard back into him, just to hear David groan and growl loudly and arch his back helplessly with pleasure. Till adjusted his position, his eyes almost crossing with the intensity of it all and he thrust with purpose, hitting David's prostate repeatedly. David was breathing noisily, he waited for the right moment and finally rolled over onto his front. Till instantly lay over him and fucked him hard until David succumbed quickly to his relentless fucking and screamed into the pillows for Till not to stop, while he came hard into the sheets below.  
  
  
Till continued fucking him tirelessly, David gasped and grunted and finally, he howled in pleasure as Till cried out and shot his load deeply into David. Till collapsed carefully onto David, effectively pinning him down and ensuring he felt dominated, which wasn't something David was particularly fond of but right in that moment it was a necessary gesture to complete the scene for them both.  
  
  
"Do you enjoy being taken like this?" Till breathed heavily.  
  
  
_"Oohh.. "_ David moaned, unable to move and loving to hate the feeling of being trapped under the much stronger male, _"fuck yess.. "_

  
Till kissed at the back of David's neck, holding him down firmly for a while longer. David sighed and his eyes closed, relaxing at last and only then did Till attempt to slowly pull out of him. David groaned as the long, thick cock slid out of his ass and Till gently rubbed the small of David's back to soothe him some more.  
  
  
"Mmm," David hummed softly as Till's hand rubbed over his ass smoothly. Till then lay beside David and felt his heart beating hard in his chest, he could certainly get used to this. David eventually twisted around and sat up a little, his heated gaze sparking curiosity within Till.  
  
  
"I don't generally like being topped, you know.. " David told him firmly.  
  
  
"Ich weiß," Till responded with a short nod, handing David a small razor blade, "I know."  
  
  
David accepted the blade into his hand very carefully and began to softly, slowly reopen the partially healed cuts he had made last night on Till's arms. It stung like crazy and Till hissed and moaned, keeping as still as he was able and growing incredibly aroused. David ran his free hand over Till's muscles, he simply couldn't get enough of them and they made him feel the desire to be dominated, despite his contrary preferences. Till groaned as David grasped his cock firmly, stroking and pumping it while he made the last few cuts split open and seep tiny amounts of blood onto his skin. David leaned down to lick and bite experimentally at the cuts, the coppery taste wasn't very pleasant but it was enough to send Till over the edge with a deep, throaty groan of pleasure pain.  
  
  
"War es gut?" David whispered to him, "was it good?" Till moaned as David continued stroking his cock until he was spent, nodding ever so slightly.  
  
  
"Das beste," Till responded quietly, "the best.. Werden Sie wieder kommen? You will come back again?"  
  
  
"Ja, natürlich," David cuddled up to him and Till embraced him tightly with a sigh, "yes, naturally.. "

 

  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
